


Something New

by PFDiva



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage, Other, god this is so cute my teeth are gonna rot out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: Benjamin and Blue Jay tell their parents it was just a game, but they are married.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [something blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966309) by [thunder_rolled_a_six](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_rolled_a_six/pseuds/thunder_rolled_a_six). 



> This is inspired by thunder_rolled_a_six's lovely Something Blue, and is actually a direct sequel to that story. I hope they don't mind!

"It was just pretend," Benjamin stammers in response to Red Jack's query. The older oni had heard from his youngest children that Benjamin and Blue Jay were "married." It had been presided over by an officiant who had refused to watch them kiss, and witnessed by attendants who had screamed with delight when they realized receptions were a party that came after, but it was all just a game, a reason to kiss his partner and party with their siblings.

Red Jack claps Benjamin's shoulder and heartily laughs that he's delighted to have such a clever young man as part of his family. Benjamin flushes and shares an embarrassed grin with Blue Jay, who mercifully diverts the conversation to something else.

"It was just a game my siblings came up with," Blue Jay objects when they learn Red Jack has told Rosana and Hadrian that Benjamin and Blue Jay are "married." "There weren't even real vows--we just said we love each other and will be friends forever, that's not a _real_ wedding!"

Rosana hums thoughtfully, looking pleased as she assures Blue Jay that they don't need a "real" wedding to be considered part of the family. They look to Benjamin for help, and he clumsily changes the topic by asking his mother about someone at the church. She lets it happen.

"Do you _feel_ married?" Hella asks, when Blue Jay and Benjamin find their way to her to complain that their respective guardians are hounding or teasing them over what was supposed to have been silly play.

The pair exchange a glance. They are already holding hands, so they needn't reach out to one another. Benjamin's eyes crinkle around the edges, and Blue Jay shyly ducks their head, so his cheek rests against the top of their head. There is a moment of warmth and quiet and Blue Jay looks at Benjamin from very close for a long moment. They can see the answer in his eyes, and they know he can see the answer in theirs, because he looks at Hella.

"I guess we _are_ married, after all."

When Blue Jay looks at Hella, her expression is fond, and she pulls them both close for a slightly-too-rough hug, "Congratulations, you two. Make each other happy."


End file.
